HUBO UNA VEZ UN MAGO
by Warrior Angel
Summary: Un Pasaje perdido en el obscuro pasado del Mago que se llamo así mismo Quanticus


**HARRY POTTER**

**EL REGRESO DE QUANTICUS**

Basado en los personajes y en la obra creada por J. K. Rowling.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel]

Dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi dulce amiga Noemi (Lina Saotome). Una de las mejores escritoras de Fanfics en Internet y Fan Numero uno de Harry Potter.

** "HUBO UNA VEZ UN MAGO . . ."**

* * *

El obscurecido cielo ruje como nunca antes se haya visto jamás, mientras que su insesante llanto, la tromenta cae sobre las agrestes y humeantes ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo agricola, perdido entre las montañas boscosas.

Un viento helado resopla su melancolico cantar, mientras agita los largos y plateados cabellos de un hombre que yace de rodillas abatido en su tristeza y amargura en medio de los restos de una pequeña y humilde casa. 

Cobijado en sus brazos trata de proteger con su cuerpo de la implacable lluvia a niño de aproximadamente unos trece años de edad de alaciados y obscuros cabellos negro azabache; sus rasgadas y viejas ropas bañadas en sangre se pierden por completo en el fanjo y una hilera cristalina carmesi fluje en varias direcciones con el correr de las turbeas aguas. 

Un lastimero grito de agonia se deja escuchar en el resoplar de los vientos:

**_ ¡ ¡ ¡ OH DIOS . . .! ! !, ¿ ¿ ¿ POR QUE . . .? ? ?**

Desconsolado, Albus Dumblendore levanta su mirada al cielo, y si existe algun Dios allá arriva, suplicante pide su perdón. Gotas cristalinas corren sin cesar por sus mejillas llenando de abundante escarcha su revoloteada barba blanca a pesar de su joven edad.

Abraza en su pecho con fervor el moribundo cuerpo del muchacho esperanzado que alguna luz se vislubre en medio de la obscuridad que parece eterna.

**_ ¡ ¡ ¡ A L B U S . . . . .! ! !, ¡ ¡ ¡ . . . . A L B U S . . . .! ! !**

A lo lejos, logran escucharse los gritos de su amigo que se hacercan en medio de la tormenta. Agitadamente, Nicolás Flamel corren en medio del fango y los charcos de agua hasta donde yace incado él.

**_ ¡¡ Por Dios Albus . . .!! **_ Le dice contemplado toda la devastacion y miseria causada _ **¿¿Qué ha pasado Aqui . . . ?? **_ Pero antes de recibir contestacíon alguna de su amigo dirije su mirada a un charco de fango donde yace sin vida el cuerpo del Hechicero Tenebroso Grindelwald _ **¡¡ Es . . .Es Grindelwal!!, ¡¡Lo derrotaste . . .!!**

_ **¡¡Flamel . . .!! **_ Le suplica tristemente _ **¡¡ Ayudame por favor . . . . ¡¡**

Flamel se posa junto a él, y entonces mira azorado al muchacho que protege Albus en su regazo:

**_ ¡¡Santo Cielo Albus . . .!!, ¿¿Que fue lo que le paso a este niño . . .!!**

**_ ¡¡E . . .Esta . . . mal herido Flamel, necesita ser atendido de inmediato . . .!!**

Flamel comienza a examinar al muchacho cuyas pupilas yacen completamente dilatadas, tras largos segundos voltea a ver a Dumbledore. Pero su mirar esperanzado lastima a Flamel en su corazon y no tiene el valor para mirarlo de frente . . ., pero . . ., debe decirle la verdad y no darle falsas esperanzas:

_ ¡Esta. . ., Esta muy mal . . ., esta. . . agonizando . . .!, ¡Lo siento Albus . . .! _ le dice tristemente negando la cabeza!

_ **¡ . . .no . . .no . . .!, ¡No . . .!** _ Le Grita mientas toma la ensangretadas manos del chico _ ¡**No puedo dejarlo morir asi nada mas . . . !** _ Le dice Soyosante _ **¿De que sirve tener el poder, de que sirve la magia, si no sirve para nada en el momento en que la esperanza de vivir más lo necesita?, ¡¡ miles de vidas sacrificadas por la ambición y las estupidas rivalidades de unos pocos!!, ¡¡Si no podemos salvar aunque sea una vida, todo . . .ha sido . . .en vano . . .!**

Flamel no le responde. Muy en el fondo se siente tambien culpable de todo. Al girar su mirada alrededor en medio de la torrencial lluvia y los escabrosos truenos retumbantes, a lo lejos contempla la destruccion, y por un instante, al ver por todos lados los cuerpos sin vida de los desafortunados pobladores, tiene la sensación de escuchar junto con el viento su clamor descosolado de ayuda sin respuesta.

En las ruinas donde yacen ambos, muy en el rincon escombroso donde alguna vez estuvo lo que al parecer era una chimenea, contempla los cuerpos sin vida de los que al parecer eran los padres del desafortunado muchacho, y muy cerca de ellos, enterrado entre piedras y maderos aun humeantes; alcanza a ver el brazo saliente de una pequeña niña que nunca solto de su mano una vieja y remendada muñeca de trapo. Esto último descroza el corazón de Flamel por completo. Tembloroso y con su respiración agitada voltea a ver a Albus y le dice:

_ ¡ Tal . . .Tal vez, haya una esperanza . . .! 

Dumbledore voltea a verlo intrigado, y de entre sus ropas; Nicolas Flamel saca un pequeñisimo recipiente de vidrio transparente con un liquido ambar en su interior.

Flamel toma al moribundo muchacho entre sus brazos y comienza a darle a beber muy lentamente el liquido ambar que comianza a tornar un extraño brillo al unisono que Nicolas Flamel pronuncia en voz muy baja extrañas palabras magicas de una antigua lengua arcana..

Desconsolado, Albus Dumbledore vuelve a levantar su mirada al tormentoso cielo, y si en verdad existe un Dios allá arriba, suplicante ruega por su ayuda; mientras que el rugir de los truenos ilumina la obscuridad de los cielos sobre la desolada comarca donde la sombra de la muerte misma pasea por cada rincon derruido de la misma.

Los cielos no dejan de llorara a sus caidos, las tumultuosas aguas caen al unisono mientras las cristalinas lagrimas no dejan de correr sobre el semblante triste y abatido de un mago que a pesar de haber obtenido su victoria lamenta terriblemente el precio que ha pagado por ella.

* * * * *

Poco tiempo despues . . . . .

La obscuridad perpetue cubre los lugubres pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, adosado a ambos con columnatas, las tenues candelas inmoviles se pierden en el fondo de un camino que en medio de la penumbra no parece tener fin. El helido eco de los pasos de un muchacho de semblante triste solo son escuchados por las inmoviles, viejas y derruidas estatuas de piedra que en guardia eterna se apostan al muro de su lado derecho.

Subitamente el chico detiene su andar, y sin entender el porque pega su oido a la fria columnata, entonces el sonido de canticos y oraciones, el chocar de las espadas, gritos de dolor y furia aún induddan su mente tras aberse apartado de la columna sumamente asustado. Los lamentos se disipan cada vez más lejos hasta desaparecer por completo de su mente, y tras voltear la cara a una candela que inexplacablemente comienza a agitarse, un destello ambar se produce en sus ojos por un breve instante.

TACK......TACK.....TACK........

El agudo golpeteo de un martillo lo indunda todo por completo, perturbando el silencio supulcral del lugar. Presuroso, el chico camina por entre dos columnas para perderse en la penumbra. Tras varios minutos de caminar entre la obscuridad una tenue luz logra vislumbrar; al llegar a ella descubre el gran salon de cabildos del Ministerio de Magia; donde un grupo de tres magos de avanzada edad, vestidos de tunicas negras y usando sus sombreros de pico, se encuentra sentados en el tribunal. Abajo, sobre el estrado; Albus Dumblendor yace de pie frente a ellos usando su tradicional tunica escarlata, pero sin dejar de lanzar una mirada desafiante a los miembros del ministerio.

TACK......TACK.....TACK........

El golpetear del martillo vuelve a hacer eco en el desabitado y obscuro salon, al momento en que el más anciano de los ministros, y el de mayor jerarquia se pone de pie y dirige unas palabras:

_ ¡Hemos estudiado los hechos y nos complace saber que la amenaza que representaba Grindelwald para todos, por fin ha sucumbido . . .¡Es un dia de Celebración, la paz por fin ha vuelto, no solo al mundo de los muggles, sino tambien al nuestro . . . .! ¡ y todo gracias a ti Albus. . . .!, ¡Estamos en deuda contigo. . .!

_ ¡Muchas Gracias Ministro Gerard . . .! _ Le responde _ ¡Solo cumpli con mi deber; pero hay algo . . . . .

_ ¡Es por eso . . .! _ Le interrumpe abruptamente el anciano mago _ ¡ . . .Que el Ministerio de Magia tiene el gran placer de concederte el Primer Grado de la Orden de Merlin como recompensa al esfuerzo y sacrificio realizado! ¡Felicidades . . ., te los has ganado!

_ ¡Yo . . .Yo . . . , estoy sorprendido, es un gran honor para mi!, ¡En verdad gracias . . .!, ¡ Pero . . .hay ciertas . . .

_¡ Pero hay ciertas cosas que nos tienen un poco intrigados . . . .! _ Subitamente le interrumpe otro de los ministros mientras se pone de pie con el ceño algo fruncido_ ¡ . . . En verdad lamentamos los cientos de muertes y la destruccion de un pueblo completo por culpa de Grindelwald!, ¡Es una Tragedia!, ¡Pero . . . , no logro comprender como un simple muchacho logro sobrevivir a tal desastre, sin daño aparente . . .!

_ ¡El chico fue afortunado . . .! _ Responde de inmediato Dumblendore con cierta seriedad.

_ ¡Supongo que lo fue . . .! _ Le responde con cierta suspicasia _ ¡ Y más aún si fueron usted y el Señor Flamel quienes le encontrarón primero, y le recogierón . . . .!

Un silencio incomodo rodea el ambiente por largos segundos, hasta que es roto por el Ministro Gerard:

_ ¡Ha sido muy dificil y riesgoso para nosostros, ocultarle estos hechos a los muggles, la situacion aún es tensa a pesar que su guerra ha terminado! ¡Lo más aconsejable sería borrar de la memoria del muchacho, cualquier indicio sobre nosotros; y dejarlo al cuidado de algun orfanato muggle . . . . .!

_ **¡¡ No, No acepto eso . . .!!, ¡¡Somos responsables de la desgracia que ha sufrido, de la perdida de sus seres queridos . . .!!, ¡¡No lo arrebate de los brazos de la muerte solo para dejarlo abandonado en la soledad y la tristesa . . . .!!**

_ **¿ ¿ Pero qué esta diciendo Dumblendore . . .? ?** _ Le responde consternado el Ministro _ **¡ ¡ El chico es un muggle, no pertenece a nuestro mundo . . . .! !**

_ ¡He decidido tomar al chico bajo mi custodia . . . .! _ Responde descidido Albus _ ¡ . . . Ya he hecho los tramites necesarios . . .! ¡No permitire que nadie altere su memoria ni que mancille sus recuerdos . . .!

_ **¡ ¡ Eso es inaceptable Dumbledore . . .!!, ¡¡Sabe demasiado, podría representar un riesgo . . .!!**

_ **¡¡ Criaré al muchacho y lo educaré como si fuese mi propio hijo!!, ¡¡ Le guste o no al Ministerio de Magia . . .!!**

Los tres Ministros se enfrascan en un polemica discusión entre si, ante las declaraciones de Dubmblendore, que firme frente a ellos no parece dar marcha atras. Mientras que el chico, cubierto por la protección de las sombras mantiene el interes sobre la descisión de su futuro. Sin percatarse, alguien lo sorprende por detras y lo toma del hombro izquierdo, al encararlo, lo recibe con una calida sonrisa Nicolas Flamel, pero el muchacho se muestra indiferente regresandole una mirada fria y seria.

**_ ¡¡ Silencio por favor, silencio ... !!** _ Ordena el Ministro Gerard muy malhumorado_ **¡¡ Le recuerdo Dumbledore, que usted no puede pasar por encima de la autoridad del Ministerio de Magia!!, ¡¡Haremos una ecepción; y debido al servicio que ha proporcionado al Ministerio accederemos a que el muchacho permanesca bajo su cuidado!! ¡¡Pero . . . estaremos vigilandolo muy de cerca!!**

_ ¡ Entiendo Señor Ministro, y le agradesco su comprensión . . .!

_ ¡Puede retirarse Dumblendore . . . .!

_ ¡Con su permiso Señores Ministros, hay un asunto muy delicado que me preocupa; y que quisiera tratar . . ., es con respecto a Grindelwald! _ Los tres ministros, vuelven a mirar inquietos a Dumblendore _ ¡ El otro Mago que estaba con él y que nos ataco a mí y a Flamel, era alguien con mucho poder en las artes ocultas¡, ¡Era un Necromancer . . . .!, ¡En su delirio, Grindelwald y el Necromancer insinuaron a una poderosa Alianaza del Mal conocida como El Caldero . . . .! _ Los Ministros, asombrados ante tales declaraciones comienzan a murmurar con voz baja entre ellos sin dejar de apartar una mirada de disgusto a Dumblendore _ ¡ . . .Sospecho que ellos han estado detras de esta ola de terror, al igual que posiblemente esten muy involucrados en la guerra de los Muggels; y quisiera seguir . . . . .!

**_ ¡¡ Señor Dumblendor . . . .!!** _ Lo interrumpe secamente uno de los ministros. Aquel sentado a la derecha de Gerard y que durante toda la sesión se matuvo en silencio _ **¡¡ . . . Su servicio con el Ministerio de Magia ya ha terminado: Nosotros nos encargaremos de investigar este asunto, por lo que le pido que guarde discresion sobre esto!, ¡ Nuestra gente esta tratando de rehacer sus vidas con normalidad y lo que menos necesita es una nueva oleada de Miedo originada por rumores sin fundamento . . .!**

_ ¡Pero Señor Ministro, no son rumores sin fundamente!, ¡El Caldero . . .!

_**¡ Señor Dumblendore . . . .! **_ Lo vuelve a interrumpir mientras se pone de pie en forma amenazadora _ **¡ Entiendo que el Colegio Howarts le ha hecho un ofrecimiento para ser Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras! ¿No es así . . .?**

_¡ Si . . ., asi es Ministro Malfoy . . . .!

_ **¡ Le sugiero que acepte el puesto como profesor, y que en el futuro se dedique a la enseñanza de las nuevas generaciones; y sobre todo a velar por el niño que le ha sido conferido a su cuidado! ¿Entiende lo que le digo . . .?**

_ ¡Si Señor Ministro . . .! _ Le responde con cierto enfado _ ¡ Entiendo . . .!

_ ¡Bien . . . !

_ ¡ Puede irse Dumblendore, Ha terminado la Sesión . . .! _ Le exorta el misnistro Gerad mientras golpetea su martillo por última vez _ ¡Le recomiendo que se una a las festividades Albus . . ., despues de todo son en su Honor!

Sin más miramientos los tres ministros se retiran del estrado, perdiendose en la obscuridad de un corredor, Albus, visiblemente agotado por la sesion lanza un debil y eshausto suspiro. Saliendo de su refugio entre las sombras, Flambel y el chico caminan hacia el. Dumblemdore al verlos tan serios finge alegrarse:

_¡ Vamos amigos . . .! ¿Por que esas caras largas . . .?. ¡Les propongo algo...! ¿Por que no vamos los tres al Caldero Choreante y pedimos un tarro de chocolate caliente y una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas . . .? ¿Eh . . .?

_ ¡Me parece delicioso . . .!

Y así, los tres se pierden entre los obscuros corredores del Ministerio de Magia . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Konnichiwa a todos los Fans de Harry Potter. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Originalmente lo tenia planeado como el Capítulo Cero del Regreso de Quianticus. Pero opte por desecharlo. Pensaba dejarlo guardado en mis archivos muertos, pero ante el agrado de algunos amigos que lo leyeron, decidi publicarlo. No olviden escribirme sus criticas y no olviden leer **"Harry Potter y El Regreso de Quanticus"**, una historia llena de tragediía y triangulos amorosos. 

**Sayonara**.

_La Magia es sólo una manifestación de las enrgías ya existentes en el Universo . . . ._

**Ted Knight**

**[STARMAN]**

**DECLARATORIA LEGAL:**

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Harry Potter, and all characters is a Copyright of J. K. Rowling. © All rights reserved.

****


End file.
